


Scarecrow

by illegalitygirl



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Abduction, Blood, Canon Incest, Gore, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 22:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12220596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illegalitygirl/pseuds/illegalitygirl
Summary: Hakkai’s job is terminated, so he heads to California. He decides that a handsome hitchhiker would make a fine traveling companion.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Seventh Night Gift for jenniebart.   
> I did map this all out, and most of the places I mention are real places. I also did a lot of research into drugging someone, so my search history is a little suspicious.

"We are so so sorry to be lettin’ ya go, but your contract is up. You completely wiped out all our competition!" Hazel smiled wide and raised one eyebrow, trying to look sly. "Ya know, I like ta think that if I ever needed your services again..." He trailed off, waiting for Hakkai to speak.

"Oh, Mister Grouse you flatter me! Of course. If you ever need me, you have my number." He didn’t tell Hazel that he hated working for him, but he needed the job. He was the slimiest client he had ever had to deal with. 

Hakkai was eager to get out of Hazel's office, but to his horror, Hazel stood and made his way around to the front of his desk. Face to face with Hakkai, Hazel offered his hand. Hakkai kept his smile plastered in place and grasped Hazel's hand in a firm handshake. Hazel clasped his other hand on top of Hakkai's. 

"Do you have another job lined up? I only ask because I have a few... well, acquaintances I suppose you'd call 'em. They may need a helping hand if you're interested?"

Hakkai could feel his skin crawl where Hazel touched him but maintained his polite facade. 

"Ah, well, no. I don't have anything in the works at the moment."

Hazel relaxed his grip and smiled. "Wouldja mind if I gave your number to some people?"

Hakkai held his hands behind his back, hoping Hazel was done being friendly. 

"I would be honored to have you share my information with your acquaintances. Thank you so much, Mister Grouse."

"Aw, don't think nothin' of it! Do you know where you're headed?" Hazel sat at his seat and pulled an address book from one of the drawers.

"I think I'll head west. The coast, maybe."

"Excellent! I do know someone out west. Always lookin' for a helpin' hand. I'll give him a call." He closed his book and folded his hands on top. 

Hakkai bowed and thanked Hazel one last time before leaving the office. 

As he passed the secretary desk, a giant man making copies looked up and said, "Thank you for your service." He returned to his copy machine. 

"Thank you, Gat. Take care." 

As soon as he was behind the wheel of his car, his shoulders slumped and the smile disappeared from his face. He turned the key and began his trip home in order to pack his things. He did not turn on the radio. He did not adjust the temperature. He did not adjust the mirrors. He set his brain on autopilot and what seemed like only a few moments later, he was parked in his driveway. 

The FOR SALE sign had been replaced with a SOLD sign and all the paperwork had already been done. All he had to do was load up his car and go. 

He could not stand to be in the house anymore. The house he had made a home with his sister. The house they lived in. The house they slept in. The house they loved in.

He had already packed all his old clothes and donated them to charity. He had done the same with Kanan's clothing, except for a white silk scarf that still smelled like her. He had boxed up all the food in the house and dropped the boxes off at a local food bank. He had called the consignment shop down the road to come pick up all of his furniture. 

He retrieved his suitcase, his overnight bag, his laptop, some of his tools, and the photo of Kanan he kept on his desk.  
Well, the photo he used to keep on his desk. The desk went with all the other furniture. He had already cleaned and vacuumed the whole house yesterday. He looked around the living room one last time. He sighed, walked out onto the porch, and locked the door. He left the key under the mat, just like he had promised the real estate agent he would. He trailed his long fingers down the railing of the steps one last time. Hakkai put all his worldly belongings in the trunk of his car and drove away from the only real home he had ever known.  
\----------  
Hakkai had planned his trip out beforehand. Approximately four five-hour drives, stopping for gas and food about halfway to the next destination. He left Chicago at around 10 AM, after rush hour, and headed south towards St Louis. He flipped through radio stations as he drove, changing the station every time someone started talking, or when there was a commercial. This helped distract him from his slight anxiety of moving so far away from what had been his home for five years. 

There was a little construction on the highway, but that didn’t worry him. He had all the time in the world. Once he was in Albuquerque, he could search for some housing in California online. He had planned on doing some research on the way there to see which neighborhood he would enjoy the most. He had to have a garden, which meant that he had to have a sizeable yard. He needed a large, comfortable living room so he could conduct business meetings with established clients. He needed an office. He wasn’t sure if he needed a guest bedroom or not. He didn’t plan on having overnight visitors, but he didn’t want to have anyone sleep on the couch, just in case. He decided that he should have a guest room. He didn’t want to be a bad host, after all. 

Before he knew it, he was at Springfield, his first planned stop. He pulled off the highway and gassed up his Jeep Compass. He bought a fairly safe-looking sandwich from the gas station cooler and ate in the car. 

Hakkai got back on the highway and followed the signs for St Louis. On the way south, he noted that although it was very green, Illinois was also very flat. Two uneventful hours later, he was crossing the Mississippi River and passing the Gateway Arch. He finally found his way to the Motel 6 after maneuvering through some confusing and oddly complex side roads. 

In his rented room, he showered, and slept. 

Alone.  
________________

After a hearty breakfast at the closest diner he could find, Hakkai headed off towards the southwest. He navigated the Jeep out of the city and onto I-44 towards Tulsa. With construction, traffic, and stopping for fuel, this trip would take around five to six hours. Maybe longer. 

Hakkai let his mind drift while he drove. He took in the scenery with little interest. He passed a few tourist traps and thought that Kanan would have made him stop, just in case they had some salt water taffy for sale. 

Hakkai frowned. He didn’t want to think about Kanan. He wanted to think about the music on the radio, the striations of the rock formations that he passed, the house he was going to buy when he got to California. Anything but Kanan. Of course, any time he tried to keep something out of his mind, it would always sneak back in. 

“What was that saying?” Hakkai said to himself, “Oh, yes. Stand in the corner and DON’T think about an elephant.” He let out a mirthless chuckle that sounded more like a choked sob. He swallowed hard and frowned at the dashboard.

Hakkai turned the radio up. He had landed on a country station. He focused on how much he detested country music. He made a list of all the trite sayings in the songs, all the sappy love song lyrics, all the annoying sounds he heard. He turned up the radio again in order to flood his mind with the music. He could focus on his disdain for the genre of music rather than think of his sister. He was so engrossed with the music that he had almost missed his exit. 

He had planned to stop in Lebanon for gas and a snack, but he decided he was not hungry. Hakkai pulled into the Kum-N-Go gas station and began pumping gas. While he pumped, he glanced around at the people coming in and out of the store. 

His eyes landed on a dark figure smoking under the awning, well away from the gas pumps. The tall man looked up and blew out a plume of smoke. His dark eyes seemed to pierce into Hakkai’s very soul, and the man smiled. He leaned against the wall and winked at Hakkai. 

Hakkai smiled and blushed a bit. He ducked his head to hide his pink cheeks but peeked over to see if the man was still watching him. Someone had come out the door and spoke to the man under the awning. He pushed away from the wall, flicked his cigarette to the ground, and smiled again at Hakkai before he climbed into the passenger side of a pickup truck. 

Hakkai watched him and his companion drive away and tried to memorize the man’s features. Black hair, dark eyes, glasses, a smirk that could make anyone’s pants drop…

The gas pump clicked and Hakkai jumped a bit. He giggled nervously for a moment, adjusted his glasses, and returned the nozzle to its cradle. 

The drive to Tulsa was much quieter now that Hakkai had something else to think about.


	2. Chapter 2

Since the drive from Lebanon to Tulsa was only around three and a half hours, Hakkai decided to drive right on through to Oklahoma City. Thinking about the man at the gas station had him a little distracted, and he almost crossed over into the passing lane before he corrected himself. There was no one in the lane next to him or directly behind him at the time, so there was no one to hit.   
He turned on the radio and selected a news station. He just wanted some background noise so he could focus more on the road. 

“There’s never any good news these days,” Hakkai said to himself. He sighed as he switched stations away from the news of a suspected serial killer targeting young men in the area. He settled on a public radio station that was playing classical music. 

Navigating Tulsa was not as daunting a task as he thought it might be. His GPS came in extremely handy when he made the switch from I-40 to Rt 412, and back again. Once he was out of the city, he decided to stop at a rest area near Kellyville.

He pulled into the rest stop and parked in the spot furthest from the door. He wanted to give his legs a stretch after driving half the day. He also needed a piss.

As he was emptying his bladder at a urinal, he heard another man come into the restroom. When he finished, he zipped up and turned around. 

“Well hello there, stranger.” It was the man from the gas station. 

“Oh! Hello.” Hakkai moved past him and washed his hands at the sink. “You were at the gas station in Missouri, weren’t you?” 

“Ah, you remember me. I’m flattered, really.” The man leaned against the wall, arms crossed, watching Hakkai with those piercing eyes.

“Of course I remember you. I tend to remember handsome men who wink at me.” Hakkai dried his hands and held one out to the man. “I’m Hakkai.”

The other man took his hand and smiled. “Nii. Nice to meet you.”

“So, where is it exactly that you are headed, Nii?” Hakkai adjusted his glasses and started out of the bathroom with Nii following.

“West. I’m hitchhiking across the country just to see what it’s like. You know, meeting new people, hearing their stories.” They got to the parking lot and Nii reached in his pocket. He pulled out his cigarettes and a lighter. He offered one to Hakkai, but he just held up his hand and shook his head.

Nii shrugged and lit up. “I’m on sabbatical. I teach some classes at Northwestern. Chemistry. Thought I’d spend my vacation seeing some of the sights.”

Hakkai raised his eyebrows in surprise. “You’re a professor?”

Nii threw the half-smoked cigarette on the ground. “Doctor, actually. But yes.”

Hakkai looked Nii up and down. He was clean-shaven and his clothes weren’t dirty. He didn’t seem like a threat. And well, he was quite attractive. So Hakkai made a decision.

“Do you have a ride? I happen to be headed west as well. I could certainly use a traveling companion. You can be my navigator.” Hakkai smiled.

“Hakkai, I would be delighted to travel west with you,” Nii said. He shrugged his backpack off and bowed.

\------------------

Nii settled into the Jeep’s passenger side easily. 

“Nice car! Jeep, huh? It’s comfortable.” Nii adjusted the seat back and pulled on his seat belt.

“Why, thank you. It is quite comfortable. Oh, feel free to choose anything on the radio. I don’t mind.” Hakkai buckled up and soon they were back on the open road. 

When Nii reached across the center console, Hakkai noticed his scent. He glanced over and said, “You know, for someone who has been hitchhiking, you certainly don’t smell like it.”

Nii laughed. “Well, I don’t sleep in ditches if that’s what you’re implying. No, I stay in motels and yes, I shower and shave regularly.”

Hakkai blushed a little. “That sounded a bit crueler than I meant it to be. I just meant… Well, you smell very good.”

Nii leaned over and put his nose close to Hakkai’s neck. He inhaled deeply and exhaled right into Hakkai’s ear. Hakkai’s arms broke out in goose bumps.

“You, my dear, smell delicious,” Nii whispered. He settled back down in his seat with a devilish grin on his face.

Hakkai’s cheeks were burning and he couldn’t speak for a moment. 

“Ah, well…” Hakkai adjusted his glasses and swallowed hard. He seemed to turn into a different person just then. His chin dropped down and he looked up at Nii through his lashes and said, “What if I told you I taste delicious, too?” 

Nii’s mouth fell open, but he recovered quickly. “I’d tell you to pull over and prove it.”

Hakkai turned his attention to the road, straightened his back, smiled and said, “Oh, we’ll stop in Oklahoma City, if that’s alright. We’ll get a couple of rooms there and head to Albuquerque tomorrow.” 

Nii furrowed his brow at the sudden change in attitude and said, “Uh, yeah. That sounds fine.” 

Nii turned the radio back to the classical music and slumped down in his seat. “Wake me when we get there,” he said and slept the rest of the way to Oklahoma City.  
Hakkai woke Nii as they got to the exit they needed at Oklahoma City. They found a fast food drive-through and got something to eat for when they got to their rooms. They pulled into a Motel 6, bid each other goodnight, and Hakkai locked the Jeep’s doors.   
After eating, Hakkai put his overnight bag on the bed and got his toiletries out. He unpacked a t shirt and sleep pants and laid them out on the bed. He felt something soft in his bag and pulled it out. It was Kanan’s white silk scarf. He held it against his cheek and inhaled the scent of her perfume, her makeup, her essence. He stared at the scarf, shoved it back into the bag and zipped it shut. He then stripped and headed to the bathroom for a nice hot shower. 

He lathered himself up under the steamy spray of the shower head and wondered if Nii was showering at the same time. He imagined Nii’s lithe, lightly muscled body, dripping wet. His eyes closed and he ran the washcloth around his chest. He thought of Nii soaping himself up. He thought of the suds and water running down Nii’s thighs and down the drain. Hakkai reached down and began to stroke himself. He tried to imagine Nii doing the same thing, but in his mind, he looked down and it was Kanan’s hand wrapped around him. Hakkai immediately lost his erection and stared down at the shower floor tiles. He let the water run until it started getting cold. He stepped out of the shower and toweled off. He brushed his teeth and got dressed for bed on autopilot. He stood at the foot of the bed and stared at the pillows. He stood for a good three minutes just staring, totally blank. 

He jumped when he heard a knock. He furrowed his brow and went to the door. He looked through the peephole and smiled. He unlocked the chain and opened the door wide.

“Nii, what brings you out?” Hakkai moved away from the door to allow Nii to pass. “Please come in.”

Nii was freshly showered and smelled like a fern garden. His hair was still damp and mussed from towel drying. He pushed the door closed behind him and leaned back on it. He bit his lip, looked Hakkai up and down like he wanted to devour him, and lunged forward to kiss him. 

Hakkai put his hands on Nii’s chest and pushed him away. “What are you doing? We barely ev-”

Nii cut him off by cupping the back of Hakkai’s head and pulling him close, foreheads touching.

“Don’t tell me you haven’t been thinking about me.” Nii pressed his lips to Hakkai’s. 

Hakkai threw his arms around Nii’s neck and felt himself being maneuvered towards the bed. Nii pulled down Hakkai’s sleep pants and pushed him onto the bed. Hakkai’s shirt had ridden up and Nii saw the edge of a jagged scar running across his abdomen. Hakkai pulled his shirt down, but Nii pulled it back up. He ran a finger around the edge and whispered, “Holy shit. What happened?”

Hakkai tugged on his shirt again and said, “Accident. Just after high school.”

Nii got down on his knees, lifted the hem of Hakkai’s shirt once more and ran his tongue around the edge of the bottom of his scar.

“Wha-”, Hakkai propped himself up on his elbows as Nii started stroking his cock. 

“I just really wanted to thank you for picking me up and letting me ride with you.” Nii bent his head and started sucking Hakkai’s dick like it was a popsicle and he was dying from the heat. 

“Oh, I… Nii, It’s been a long time since… anyone…” Hakkai was finding it difficult to find the words. It was like Nii was sucking the intelligence right out of him. 

Nii hummed and pulled off Hakkai’s shaft. “You really do taste delicious,” he said. Nii then stroked Hakkai’s balls with one hand as he sucked all the way down. With Hakkai’s dick being deepthroated and his balls getting fondled, he bucked his hips up and came. He was shuddering and shaking while Nii gulped down his load, making circles with his tongue. 

Nii stood, wiped his mouth, and smiled. “Good night, Hakkai,” he said, and left the room. 

Hakkai lay there, confused and still panting. He stood, pulled up his pants, and locked the door. He got under the covers, shut off the light and wondered if he had imagined what had just happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Early the next morning, Hakkai knocked on Nii’s door. He heard Nii fumble with the locks before opening the door and shielding his eyes from the sunlight.

“Good morning! I have coffee and doughnuts waiting in my room. Whenever you’re ready.” Hakkai smiled brightly. Nii just grunted and shut the door. 

Hakkai returned to his room and left a rolled up towel between the doorframe and the door, keeping it from closing. He sipped his coffee while he waited. About ten minutes later, Nii pushed open the door and flopped down into the chair opposite Hakkai. 

“I was thinking we could make it to Albuquerque today. Does that sound alright? Or would you like to stop sooner?” Hakkai set his coffee aside.

“Oh, that sounds fine!” Nii was adding sugar and cream to his coffee while munching on his doughnut. He slurped down his coffee and leaned back, a wide smile on his face. He looked Hakkai in the eyes and licked the powdered sugar off his fingers slowly.

Hakkai licked his own lips, cleared his throat and stood. He picked up his bag and motioned to the door.

“Shall we?” 

Nii grabbed his backpack and followed Hakkai to the Jeep.

As they settled in, Nii said, “I can drive if you want. I have a license.”

“Ah, I may take you up on that offer, thank you,” Hakkai replied politely.

They buckled up and headed out, stopping to gas up the Jeep. Once on the highway, Nii pulled out his phone and scrolled through, smiling when he found what he was looking for. He put his phone away and looked at Hakkai.

“So, Hakkai. Last night…” He trailed off.

“Last night?” He looked over at Nii, a bit concerned. 

“You uh, you said it had been a while?” Nii tilted his head to the side. “How on earth is that possible?” Nii laughed.

“Ah, well… M-my wife. She…” Hakkai bit his lip.

“Wife?” Nii turned sideways to face Hakkai as much as his seatbelt would allow.

“Ah, she passed away. A year and a half ago.” 

“So all that time, you were alone? Is that by chance or by choice?” Nii put his hand on Hakkai’s thigh and rubbed his thumb over his knee.

“Well, for awhile, I was alone. By choice. I spent about six months in mourning. Then I decided I needed a distraction. I needed a respite from my sorrow. An outlet.” Hakkai laid his hand on top of Nii’s for a moment and then back onto the steering wheel. “But I took no lovers in that time.”

Nii sighed. “I’m sorry for your loss. What did you do after that?”

Hakkai cleared his throat and smiled. “Ah, I took some contract work in Chicago. Like I said, I needed a distraction, so I threw myself into my work, got my hands dirty. I made sure every detail was perfect. I focused so much on my work that I didn’t have time for sadness. Mister Grouse kept me very busy. Contract after contract. It was just what I needed.”

Nii took his hand off of Hakkai and asked, “What about your friends? Your family? Didn’t they help you?”

Hakkai sighed. “I was an orphan. In and out of foster homes, never really establishing a ‘family’, as it were.”

“Oh, wow. Okay, what about friends? Anyone from college or work?” Nii rubbed the back of his neck, trying to think of other possible colleagues. “Maybe old girlfriends?”

“I uh, never really had many friends. I was moved around quite a bit. I didn’t go to college; I did some apprentice work after high school. That’s where I got this scar,” he said, rubbing his belly for a moment. “As for dating…” Hakkai chuckled. “I had a few flings. Male, female, what have you. But no one fit until I met Kanan.” He smiled wistfully.

“Kanan, huh? Pretty name.” Nii settled himself back into his seat.

“Oh, she was pretty. She was smart, too. She seemed to be my other half. She filled a void in me that I didn’t even realize I had. I felt connected to her in a way that I had never felt with anyone else, ever. We dated for 6 months, got married, bought a house, talked about adopting… But then, I lost her.” Hakkai’s shoulders drooped and he took a deep breath. He sat up straight, adjusted his glasses, and plastered his smile back into place. “And earlier this week, my contracts with the Grouse Corporation had all been fulfilled. So now, I’m headed to California.”

“Do you have a place out there already? A job waiting?” Nii smiled and tilted his head curiously.

“No, I was going to find someplace when I got there. Maybe look up some listings after we get to Albuquerque. What about you, Nii? Anyone special waiting for you back in Chicago?” 

“Me? No. I’m not really the domestic type. I go to work, go out, maybe pick someone up. Maybe get picked up.” Nii huffed. “Most of the time, one of us ends up broken. Usually them.” He looked out the window, his chin in his hand. “People want too much. They want a partner, they want a commitment, they want stability. I can’t give that.”

Nii sighed and turned the radio on. He flipped around the stations and stopped to hear the morning news. More reports of missing people, growing fear of a drought, news about a ten-car pileup. Nii switched off the radio. 

Hakkai giggled and said, “You hear that? There’s a serial killer out there, hunting attractive young men with dark hair!” He giggled again and Nii smiled.

“Just to be safe, you’d better room with me tonight. Wouldn’t want you to get stolen”, Nii replied.

Hakkai giggled again and said, “Oh I like that idea! You’ll keep me safe, won’t you?” Hakkai batted his eyes at Nii.

Nii rolled his eyes but chuckled. “Of course I will,” he said, tucking a stray bit of hair behind Hakkai’s ear.  
\-----------

They stopped in Amarillo for lunch and took a walk to get the kinks out after they ate. Nii watched Hakkai as he watched birds.

“Oh, a mockingbird! Look, a mockingbird!” Hakkai excitedly pointed to the ground near a tree near where they had parked.

“Yeah, they’re all over Texas. They’re the state bird”, Nii said.

“I love mockingbirds! They are so adaptable! When they live in a city like this, you can hear them calling other birdsongs, but they also mimic city noises.” Hakkai said happily.

As if to confirm what Hakkai had just said, the mockingbird hopped up into one of the lower branches and made the sound of a car alarm being turned on. Hakkai smiled wide, got out his car keys, and pressed the LOCK button. The Jeep chirped a bright BWOOP BWOOP and the mockingbird replied with one of its own. Hakkai cupped his mouth and tried to muffle his laughter, but he was a bit too loud and the bird flew off.   
\---------------------------------------------------------

Back on the road, Nii checked his phone again, keeping his interest for longer than Hakkai would have liked. Finally, after about an hour he put his phone away and turned his attention back to his companion. He watched as Hakkai signaled and checked the mirrors, he watched as Hakkai checked the speedometer, he watched as Hakkai blushed under his scrutinizing gaze. 

“What? What are you looking at?” Hakkai glanced at Nii and tried not to smile. 

“You’re adorable when you blush, you know that?” Nii teased him with a wink. 

“Pfft, adorable. Please.” Hakkai glanced over at Nii. 

“I looked at some motels in Albuquerque and I found one that has a diner next to it. We should stop there, eat, and get a room,” Nii said.

“Oh! That sounds good. I should have eaten more at lunch, I’m starting to get hungry,” Hakkai replied.

“I’m hungry, too,” Nii said and licked his lips. “After dinner, I’m going to eat you up.” He took Hakkai’s hand gently off the steering wheel and sucked his middle finger into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the fingertip and sucked hard as he pulled the digit out of his mouth. 

Hakkai was bright red but looked at Nii with one eyebrow raised. 

“You’re welcome to have me for dessert.” Hakkai turned back to the road and smiled again. “Take a nap. I’ll wake you when we’re closer.”

Nii sighed. “Good idea. I’ll need my energy if I’m going to be getting dessert.” With that, Nii closed his eyes and drifted off.  
\---------------------------------

Hakkai tapped Nii on the shoulder and woke him before they got to Albuquerque. Nii took a moment to wake up, then he took out his phone and directed Hakkai to the motel. He stayed in the car as Hakkai went into the office and secured them a room for the night. Hakkai parked outside their room and they walked to dinner.

The diner next door was a typical greasy spoon, but the food was exceptionally delicious. Hakkai decided on a ham and cheese omelet for the protein, and Nii ordered a cheeseburger, no onions. Because, as he told the waitress, “I’ve got a hot date tonight.”

As they ate, Hakkai asked Nii about his travels.

“Why did you decide to hitchhike?” 

“I thought it would be more interesting than taking a train or a bus. More time one-on-one with people. I get to hear them tell their stories.” Nii took a sip of his drink. “It’s more intimate. People open up more easily in a comfortable space. I believe that the front seat of someone’s car has heard more confessions than a Catholic priest. It’s also a damn good therapist’s office sometimes, too.” He wiped his mouth with his napkin.

“That is beautiful. You should write a book about your journey. I would love to read something like that,” Hakkai said, taking the last bit of ham into his mouth.

“Now there’s an idea! I probably have enough material.” Nii finished his drink.

“Nii.” 

“Hmmm?” Nii was wiping the condensation that his glass had left off of the table.

“Why did you decide to ride with me?” Hakkai had pushed his plate away and was leaning forward, speaking low.

“I saw you at the gas station. I saw you looking at me. You noticed me. I like to be noticed.” Nii leaned in closer and said, “That, and you’re damn sexy.”

Hakkai smiled wide and sat up again when the waitress brought their check. Hakkai reached for the bill, but Nii grabbed it first.

“You paid for the room, the least I can do is pay for dinner. You just get ready for dessert,” he said, pulling cash out of his wallet. Hakkai made sure that he left a nice tip for their waitress and they walked back to the motel next door.

They got their bags out of the Jeep and headed to their room.  
\------------------------------------------

Nii stood next to Hakkai as he unlocked the door. He trailed one finger down his arm and his light touch tickled the inside of Hakkai's wrist. A thrill shot up Hakkai's spine and he blushed. Again. Hakkai pushed open the door and walked to the far bed. He dropped his overnight bag on the mattress and began rooting through it. He pulled out his bathroom bag and his pajamas. He turned to the other bed where Nii was perched on the edge.

"Would you like to shower first?"

Nii stood and crossed to Hakkai. Hakkai instinctively covered his chest with the clothes in his arms and gasped a little as Nii wrapped his arms around him. 

"You know, I hear there's a drought. We should conserve water." Nii breathed into Hakkai's ear.

"Ah, haha, how environmentally conscious of you." Hakkai tilted his head away from Nii. 

He licked Hakkai's neck and sucked on his earlobe.

"Let me get my things, I'll join you in a moment." 

Hakkai made his way into the bathroom and set his things on the sink. He took off his glasses and removed his clothing. 

He stepped into the shower and turned on the water. He stood under the warm spray and tried to relax. He was nervous. He wondered if this was like riding a bike. Would he remember what to do? What if he forgot what to do with his hands? What if-

His thoughts were interrupted by Nii's warm body pressing against his back and an arm wrapping around him. He felt Nii’s fingers trace the scar on his belly.  
Nii had a soapy washcloth in one hand. He rubbed the cloth on Hakkai's neck.

"I'm going to soap up everywhere my tongue is going to go,” Nii purred into his ear.

Hakkai answered with a soft "oh" and tilted his head to the side. 

Nii let the water wash away the soap and lapped up the droplets left by the shower. He ran the cloth around one of Hakkai's nipples, then the other. When the water had taken the soap away, Nii turned Hakkai towards him.

Nii grinned and latched onto Hakkai's chest, sucking and nipping each nub until they were rock hard and aching. Hakkai threaded his long fingers through Nii’s wet hair. 

Nii reached down and lathered up Hakkai's dick while licking his stiff nipples. Hakkai dug his fingers into Nii's shoulders, nudging him downwards. 

Nii obliged. He slid down to his knees and licked from base to tip, then sucked him down to the root. His head bobbed a few times as he washed the underside Hakkai's balls and his perineum. 

He pulled off Hakkai and turned him to face the showerhead again. Hakkai's mind was muddy with lust and he couldn't quite make out what was happening. He felt the washcloth dip down between his buttcheeks and he gasped. Nii ran his hand up Hakkai's wet spine and urged him to bend a bit at the waist. 

Hakkai ducked his head under the shower head, bent forward, and planted his hands on the shower wall. Water ran down his head and shoulders as Nii pulled his cheeks apart and washed around his hole. He heard the washcloth fall onto the floor with a splat. 

Nii wrapped one hand around Hakkai's dick and the other on his hip. He dipped his head down and licked the water drops off of Hakkai's balls. He pressed his tongue firmly into his perineum and smiled at the gasp he heard.

He took both hands and spread Hakkai open. Nii heard Hakkai begin to pant. He ran the tip of his tongue around the pucker and Hakkai let out a soft whine. Nii pressed the flat of his tongue against Hakkai's sensitive skin and licked. Once, twice... 

On the third swipe, Hakkai pressed back and whispered, "please.”

Nii jabbed his tongue in and out of Hakkai, flicking the tip up on the way out. He had Hakkai achingly hard, teasing his hole mercilessly. 

He suddenly stopped and stood. Nii reached around Hakkai to shut the water off. 

"Bed is more comfortable,” he said. He pulled Hakkai, still dripping and panting, into the bedroom. He had Hakkai lie on one of the beds. He reached into his bag and pulled out a box of condoms and a bottle of lube.

Nii crawled up the bed and settled in between Hakkai's legs. He pulled Hakkai's knees apart and nosed his balls as his tongue found its way inside again.   
Hakkai moaned and threaded his fingers through Nii's hair, tugging lightly. Nii's mouth moved upwards and sucked on the skin of Hakkai's sack as he slipped two slick fingers inside.

Nii slurped and sucked the underside of Hakkai's dick as he pushed in a third finger. Hakkai was whimpering and gasping for air. 

Nii pulled out his fingers, sat back on his heels and grabbed the condom.

"Put it on me." He handed Hakkai the little foil package. Hakkai unwrapped the rubber and started towards Nii.

"With your mouth,” Nii said, rubbing his thumb along Hakkai's bottom lip.

Hakkai flushed a lovely shade of crimson and whispered a soft "Oh my.” He sucked the tip of the condom into his mouth and wrapped his lips around Nii's dick. He squeezed his lips together and unrolled the condom down Nii's shaft. Nii held his head there for a moment. 

"You look so good with my cock in your mouth,” he purred. Hakkai let out a little whine and circled his tongue around the dick in his mouth.

Nii pulled out of Hakkai's mouth and pushed him down. He rubbed his slick fingers along himself and pushed inside hard.

Hakkai gasped and winced, but Nii either didn't notice or didn't care. He pulled Hakkai's leg up and put his ankle over his shoulder. Hakkai cried out and wrapped his other leg around Nii's waist and held on.

Nii set a fast and hard rhythm and Hakkai was being pummeled into the mattress. He'd be lying if he said he didn't like it. Soon, he was gasping aloud with each thrust, each grunt from Nii. 

Nii's thighs were shaking and he slammed into Hakkai harder and faster. He ground his teeth together and threw his head back. He grabbed Hakkai's dick and pumped it in time with his thrusts. Hakkai let out a shuddering howl and practically exploded all over Nii and himself. Nii's orgasm came thundering down from the sounds Hakkai made and the erotic vision of a lover thoroughly fucked and covered in come.  
Hakkai's legs slipped off Nii's sweaty body and flopped onto the mattress. Nii collapsed on top of Hakkai and let his dick slip out. He pulled away when Hakkai tried to put his arms around him.

"I'll clean us up,” he said, heading for the bathroom. 

Hakkai heard the rubber snap as Nii took the condom off. He heard splashing and the toilet flush. He heard water running and dripping into the sink.

Nii came out and sat between Hakkai's thighs. He set Hakkai's pajamas down, then ran his warm washcloth around Hakkai's hole and wiped the mess off of his belly. 

Hakkai pulled on his pajama pants while Nii retreated back into the bathroom. Hakkai heard him rummaging around in his bag. He closed his eyes and slipped into a half-nap.

Nii returned and sat on the bed. "Hey, Hakkai. Does this smell funny to you?" he asked. 

Hakkai felt a cloth in front of his nose and breathed in. His eyes shot open as Nii pressed the cloth tight around his nose and mouth. Hakkai's vision began to swim and everything went black.  
\------------------------------------------------

Hakkai awoke to a splitting headache and the urge to vomit. His head was still clouded by whatever drugs Nii had administered. He tried to move, but his muscles weren't cooperating. He groaned as his head lolled to the side. He smelled cigarette smoke and heard a bright chuckle.

"Awake are we? Hmmm, I bet your head hurts like a bitch!" Nii grabbed Hakkai's hair and pulled his head back to face him. 

"You look so peaceful when you sleep,” he whispered.

Hakkai could only huff. He tried to ask where he was and what had happened, but all that came out was, "Hhnnngch.”

Nii dropped Hakkai's head and walked over to the tool bench at the back of the little shed they were in. Hakkai ran his eyes around the room, trying to figure out where they were. There was one bare bulb hanging from the center of the ceiling. It cast a sickly yellow light onto the dusty wooden floor and the rusty garden tools that were leaning against the wall.

"You like that little trick with the washcloth? Everyone falls for that. It's the same as asking someone if the milk smells bad." He had his back to Hakkai, but he held up a shining silver blade so Hakkai could see.

"Of course they'll sniff it. It's human nature." He pulled on rubber gloves and snapped them at the cuffs.

"It's my own special mix. It's called an A.C.E. mixture." He held up a bone saw and turned it in the light.

"It's alcohol, chloroform, and ether. But that alone wouldn't have kept you knocked out long enough to get you here. For that, I used a mix of lorazepam, midazolam, and propofol. I don't expect you to know what that means." Nii turned to face Hakkai. 

He had Kanan's photo in his hand. "Your late wife?" He smiled.

Hakkai had regained his speech and spat out, "Don't you touch her!" He struggled against his bonds, still not able to access all of his muscle functions yet.

"You know, you two look an awful lot alike. You even have the exact same color eyes! I swear, if you put glasses on her, she could be your tw-". Nii mock gasped and put his hand to his heart. He pulled Kanan’s white silk scarf from his pocket.

Hakkai whispered, "Don't."

"Hakkai, you dog! You married your sister!" Nii cackled and drew in his breath. He stopped smiling. He rubbed the scarf on his cheek and inhaled deeply, his eyes fluttering shut. 

"This just gets better and better. Dark hair, green eyes, glasses. No job to miss you, your wife is dead, no family or friends." He ran his finger along Hakkai's chin. "Perfect,” he whispered. 

Nii laughed at Hakkai’s look of confusion. “The news didn’t mention all that though, did they? Yes, attractive young men with dark hair, glasses, and green eyes. And you, my dear, have the greenest eyes I have ever seen.”

Hakkai realized he was handcuffed, not tied up. He was more awake now. He flexed his wrists. The cuffs were a bit loose. Lucky for him. He touched his thumb to his pinky and squeezed.

"I did marry my sister. I didn't meet her until after I moved to Chicago." He looked up at Nii. 

Hakkai continued, "Do you know what she liked most about me?"

Nii placed his hands on Hakkai's knees and leaned in, almost nose-to-nose.

"Oh, do tell,” Nii said, smiling like The Cheshire Cat.

Hakkai's thumb joint popped and his hand slipped out of the cuffs.

"She loved my long thin hands,” he said. He headbutted Nii and brought his fists down in a furious barrage. 

Nii stumbled, surprised. He held his arm above him as a shield between his head and Hakkai's fists. He spun around and grabbed blindly at the tool bench. His hands wrapped around a handle. He slashed towards Hakkai.

Hakkai tipped his head back, but not soon enough. Nii had caught the corner of his right eye. Blood instantly covered his cornea, staining his vision red.

He caught Nii's arm on the next swing. He twisted his arm around and placed his palm on Nii's back, using Nii’s momentum to slam him into the ground face-first.

Nii struggled against Hakkai to no avail. Hakkai calmly spoke into Nii's ear.

"You have no idea who I am.”  
He bent Nii's arm backward, snapping it near the elbow. 

Nii howled in pain. 

"My sister was murdered."   
He bent back the fingers on Nii's broken arm.

"I hunted them all down. I broke them, too." 

Hakkai grabbed Nii's hair, pulled back and smashed his face into the wooden floor.

Nii was struggling even harder now, his screams fuelling Hakkai's rage.

"I learned a lot from that." He pushed Nii's broken arm towards his back and dislocated his shoulder.

"Like how easy it is to kill someone." Hakkai let go of Nii's arm. He grabbed his head and twisted hard until he heard a pop.

Nii stopped struggling. 

Hakkai took Kanan’s scarf from where Nii had dropped it on the filthy floor and tucked it into the back of his pants.

"You thought a world-class assassin would be scared of a worthless crow like you? You turn my stomach." Hakkai spit on Nii's body and reached for the bonesaw.  
_____________________________________________

 

The sun was beginning to rise as Hakkai was just finishing disposing of Nii. He had dismembered him and stacked the pieces on top of an old car tire. He then doused the entire shed in gasoline and lit it. 

Hakkai was lucky enough to have been kidnapped in his own car, so his phone was where he left it, in the center console. He checked his GPS and discovered he was an hour and a half away from the motel, in Apache-Sitgreaves National Forest off of old Highway 160. 

He was well away from the shed when he pulled over to clean up his eye. He went to the back of his car and lifted the latch just above the bumper. He opened a long plastic case, moved aside his sniper rifle and found his emergency first aid kit. He rinsed his eye using the bottle of water he had left in the car that morning. He needed a stitch or two, but for now, he’d just use some wound closure tape and a gauze pad. He had just put tape over the bandage when his phone rang.

“Yes?” He didn’t recognize the number. It was a California prefix, and he remembered Hazel had said he knew someone out west. 

“Cho Hakkai?” The voice on the other end of the line was gruff.

“Yes, this is.”

“Hazel recommended you. I have some work for you. Four hits. Where are you?” 

“I’m in Winslow, Arizona right now. Uh, Route 40, I believe.” He heard rustling on the other end. 

A muffled voice said,“Goku, tell Gojyo I need him to meet a guy in Phoenix, ASAP.” The voice addressed Hakkai again. “Head to Phoenix. Check in to the Renaissance downtown. The room will be under the name Sanzo. I’ll have my assistant Gojyo pick you up tomorrow,” The line disconnected.

“Ah. Well then,” he said. He returned his first aid kit to its spot, pulled a clean shirt out of his overnight bag, and started towards Phoenix.


End file.
